Talk:Pokémon Live! (2000 - 2001 Unreleased DVD)/@comment-11268421-20160429204343
Jayden: (Crying) Amie: We are leaving! Jayden: I wanna go in! ahhhh were going in Amie: C'mon! Jayden: We're going in, Were going in Amie: Can you get him? (Notices camera) Oh, you're videoing? Jayden: I wanna go! (Crying) I don't like you!!! I wanna go back in. Amie: Okay listen, we're not gonna go back in. Jayden: YES!!!!!! Amie: No, we're gonna get in the car! Jayden: Ahgsjaghsoitjpsoy!!!!! Amie: No! Listen to me, do you need to go in timeout right here? Do you wanna go in timeout? Jayden: AAAAAA!!!! Mm-m! (Starts hitting a Pontiac Montana car) Amie: Watch out, that is not our vehicle, you do not hit nobody's-- Oh! Calm down, breathe! Jayden: (Crying) I wanna go back! Wanna go back! Amie: Don't you go out there! Jayden: (Screaming) (Amie opens the car door) I WANNA GO BACK! I WANNAGOAA!!! (Screams as Amie tries to get him in the car) Amie: Honey listen, I understand that you really wanted to win the card. (Jayden screams some more) We're not going back. Jayden: And I want get aminal! Amie: You need to get in the car. Everybody in the restaurant is watching you right now. Jayden: I want get aminal! I wan' jobaznho! Amie: You know what, I understand that you do, but we're not we're not safe we already tried. Jayden: (More screaming) Leave me alone! Mommy!! Amie: No, no! Jayden: YES!!!!!!!!! Yes! NO!!! NO!!!!!!!! Amie: Stop it, right now! Okay, this is enough! Don't put your arm here! C'mon! C'mon! So, we're just gonna hang out here? You're not gonna get in the car? We're just gonna hang out here? Want me to put you in timeout on the sidewalk? Jayden: (Crying) Amie: We're not going back in Jayden, we're not no we are not! Jayden: YES!!!!!!!!!! Amie: No, we are not going back in! We are not going back in! Jayden: Yeah we are, yeah we are! Amie: Jayden w'ere not going back in. Jayden: (Lets out another scream and stumbles towards the Pontiac Montana) Amie: Don't you hit their car, I said NO! (Starts squeezing Jayden) Timeout for Jayden! Timeout for Jayden! Jayden: (His pacifier falls out of his mouth) Passy! Passy! Amie: Nope, no passy for Jayden, no! You're not being a good boy! Jayden: Let me GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amie: I will get your passy if you get in the car! You get in the car, and I'll get your passy! C'mon in the car. Jayden: I wanna see! Amie: Get in the car and I'll give you passy. (Jayden gets in) Jayden: I want to go home. I wanna be able to cross my leg. Amie: I wanna go home too, buddy. (Buckles Jayden in his car seat and gives him his pacifier) Jayden: (Crying) Amie: Deep breaths, stop crying. Want me to give you your blankie? Jayden: (Cries like a baby) (Amie covers Jayden up with his blankie that has frogs on it) Amie: Here you want your water cell phone(Gives Jayden an electronic device) Jayden: I wanna sleep with mommies leg. Amie: (Taps Jayden's hands) I know. (Closes the car door)